Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K11/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA JEDENASTA. I. Trzewiczek W chwili napadu opryszków na kościół, Esmeralda spała. Niebawem atoli, wrzawa wciąż wzrastająca około gmachu i niespokojne beczenie kozy obudzonej przed nią, wybiły cygankę ze snu. Wstała z posłania, poczęła się przysłuchiwać, poczęła się rozglądać; a zaniepokojona światłami i hukiem, wybiegła z izdebki i stanęła. Widok placu, mary na nim ruszające się, rwetes nocnego tego szturmu, tłum ów ledwo dojrzalny w ciemnościach, skaczący jako ćmy ropuch, krakania tłuszczy chrapliwej, kilkanaście czerwonych pochodni, błąkających się i krzyżujących jako ogniki nocne nad mglistą powierzchnią błot, — scena ta cała zrobiła na niej wrażenie tajemniczej jakiejś bitwy, zawiązanej między podziemnemi legionami złego ducha, a kamiennemi potworami kościoła. Przepojonej od dzieciństwa przesądami plemienia cygańskiego, przyszło zaraz na myśl, że zdybała z nienacka na igrzyskach niecnych nieczyste siły nocom właściwe. Więc przerażona, rzuciła się napowrót do celki, myśląc, że nędzna pościel mniej strasznemi widziadły ją obdarzy. Powoli wszakże rozpraszały się pierwsze dymy strachu; po hałasach coraz głośniejszych i innych oznakach rzeczywistości, przyszła do wniosku, że ją otaczają nie widma, lecz istoty żyjące. Obawy jej wtedy nie wzrosły, ale inną przybrały postać. Wyobraziła sobie możność buntu gminnego, podniesionego w celu wydarcia jej tym miejscom ochronnym. Myśl, że raz jeszcze stracić może życie, nadzieję, Phoebusa, który przyszłości jej wciąż przyświecał, najzupełniejsza niemoc na duchu, wszelka ucieczka przecięta, żadnej nigdzie podpory, opuszczenie zupełne, samotność głucha, te i tysiące innych uczuć nią miotały. Upadła na kolana, z głową pochyloną na posłanie, z rękami załamanemi na głowie, pełna niepokoju i utrapienia, i choć sama poganka, cygańskiego rodu, poczęła łkając błagać o miłosierdzie Boga chrześciańskiego, i modlić się do Najświętszej Panny, w której przybytku przytułek znalazła. Są chwile, w których, choćbyśmy w nic nie wierzyli, na twarz padamy przed świątynią, którąśmy na tej krzyżowej ścieżce żywota spotkali. Gdy tak w skruszonej postawie czas jakiś zostaje, więcej zaprawdę drżąca z obaw i smutkiem przybita niż rozmodlona, zlodowaciała pod zbliżającym się oddechem rozszalałego motłochu, nie pojmująca całego tego rozpasania tłumów, nie wiedząca ani co tam knuto, ani co robiono, ani czego od niej chciano, lecz przeczuwająca okropny temu wszystkiemu koniec... naraz oto, śród tych śmiertelnych niepokojów, słyszy kroki za sobą. Obraca się. Dwóch ludzi, z których jeden niósł latarnię, weszło do izdebki. Wydała okrzyk na pół omdlały. — Proszę się nie lękać — ozwał się głos jej nie obcy — to ja. — Kto ja? — spytała. — Piotr Gringoire. Imię to uspokoiło ją. Podniosła oczy i poznała w istocie poetę. Ale się obok niego znajdowała postać czarna, od stóp do głowy okryta, której milczeniem uderzoną została. — Ach! — powiedział Gringoire tonem wyrzutu — Dżali, ona mię pierwej poznała, niż pani. I w rzeczy samej, poczciwe zwierzę nie czekało chwili, kiedy Gringoire imię swe wymówi. Zaledwie wszedł, czule rzuciła mu się do kolan, łasząc się i siercią poetę osypując, była bowiem właśnie w porze lenienia. Gringoire pieszczotami na pieszczoty odpowiedział. — Kto to jest z waszmością? — spytała go z cicha cyganka. — Bądź pani spokojną — odrzekł filozof. — To jeden z moich przyjaciół. Poczem Gringoire, postawiwszy latarkę na ziemi, przysiadł na sienniku i zawołał z zapałem, obejmując kozę rękami: — O, co za śliczne stworzenie, nie tyle bez wątpienia odznaczające się wzrostem, ile ochędóstwem, ale za to jakie rozumne, jakie przebiegłe, a uczone, jak grammatyk! No i cóż, moja Dżali, nic-że nie zapomniałaś ze swoich sztuk dawniejszych? Pokaż nam, jak sobie poczyna mistrz Jakób Charmolue? Człowiek w czerni nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Zbliżył się do Gringoire'a i silnie go trząchnął za ramię. Gringoire stanął na równe nogi. — Prawda — rzekł — zapomniałem, że nam spieszno... Ale to jeszcze nie powód, mój mistrzu, by w ten sposób człeka pobudzać... Drogie moje, piękne dziecię, życie twe jest w niebezpieczeństwie, równie jak i życie Dżali. Chcą was powtórnie wieszać. Jesteśmy waszymi przyjaciółmi i przychodzimy was ocalić. — Być-że to może? — zawołała cała wzburzona. — Tak jest, ani wątp. Chodź prędzej. — I owszem, najchętniej — odparła nieśmiało. — Lecz czemuż przyjaciel waszmości nic nie mówi? — A, to widzisz — rzekł Gringoire — ojciec jego i matka byli dziwakami, i taki już charakter w nim wyrobili. Musiała się zadowolnić tem tłómaczeniem. Gringoire wziął ją za rękę; towarzysz jego podniósł latarkę i poszedł przodem. Strach gnał młodą dziewczynę. Pozwoliła się prowadzić. Koza postępowała za nimi skacząc, a tak była uradowaną zjawieniem się Gringoire'a, iż go co chwila uderzała różkami po nogach, że się aż plątał i słaniał. — Otóż to życie nasze — powtarzał filozof za każdem potknięciem się — najczęściej upadek gotują nam przyjaciele najlepsi. Szybko zeszli po schodach wieży, przerżnęli kościół pełen ciemności i opuszczenia, a jednak — straszna sprzeczność — rozlegający się odgłosem wrzawy ulicznej, i wyszli na dziedziniec klasztorny przez czerwone podwoje. Klasztor był opróżniony, zakonnicy uciekli, i zamknęli się w dworcu biskupim, na wspólnej modlitwie; dziedziniec zalegał pustką, trochę służby przerażonej kryło się po kątach ciemniejszych. Skierowali się ku drzwiom prowadzącym z podwórza tego na Wygon. Człowiek w czerni otworzył furtkę kluczem, który miał przy sobie. Czytelnicy nasi wiedzą, że Wygonem zwał się ów języczek ziemi, opasany murem od strony Grodu, a należący do kapituły katedralnej; był on zakończeniem wyspy od wschodniej strony kościoła Uciekający znaleźli zakątek ów najzupełniej samotnym, opuszczonym bezludnym. W samom już nawet powietrzu mniej słyszeli huku i okrzyków. Kumor napadu opryszków dochodził do nich bardziej zmieszanym, a nie tak ostrym. Świeży prąd powietrza sunący z biegiem wody poruszał liście jedynego drzewa, zasadzonego na skraju Wygonu; szmer ten dawał się już rozróżnić w uchu. Tem niemniej przecież niebezpieczeństwo było bardzo jeszcze blizkie. Biskupstwo i kościół znajdowały się tuż prawie pod bokiem. W dworcu biskupim widocznie panował wewnętrzny zamęt. Ciemna jego postać od dołu do góry pokiereszowana była światełkami, przebiegającemi od okna do okna, jako drobne iskierki w spalonym papierze, tlące sród czarnych onego szczątków. Obok, olbrzymie wieże Najświętszej Panny, wraz z długą nawą na której się piętrzą, widziane ukośnie i czarno zarysowane pośród czerwonej i szeroko roztoczonej łuny, odbijającej od placu przedkatedralnego, podobne były do dwóch kominów kuźni cyklopów. Cały Paryż, o ile go tylko zajrzeć było można, kołysał się przed oczyma na falach pół-świateł i pół-cieniów. Obrazy Rembrandta znają tła takie. Człowiek niosący latarnię zmierzał prosto ku klinowi Wygonu. Znajdowały się tu nad samą wodą omszone resztki słupiastego ogrodzenia podbitego deskami, na które nizki krzew winny zaczepiał kilka mizernych gałązek, sterczących jak palce dłoni otwartej. Za zwaliskami ogrodzenia, w cieniu przez krzak ten zarzuconym, ukrytą była łódź mała. Przewodnik czarny skinął na Gringoire'a i towarzyszkę jego, by weszli do niej. Koza poszła za nimi. Sam on skoczył do czółna na ostatku; poczem odczepił linę, odepchnął łódź bosakiem od lądu, siadł na przodzie i chwyciwszy za wiosła, wszystkiemi siłami począł odbijać od wyspy. Sekwana niezwykle jest bystrą w tem miejscu; wiele też trzeba było sił użyć, by klin Wygonu opuścić. Pierwszem staraniem Gringoire'a, gdy się dostali do czółna, było umieścić kozę na kolanach. Zajął z nią miejsce z tyłu; młode dziewczę, w której nieznajomy budził niewypowiedziany jakiś niepokój, usiadła, tuląc się tuż przy nim. Skoro tylko filozof nasz uczuł pierwsze poruszenie łódki, klasnął w dłonie i ucałował Dżali pomiędzy różki. — Nareszcie! — zawołał — otośmy ocaleni wszyscy czworo. I dodał z powagą głębokiego mędrca: — Losowi niekiedy, a niekiedy przebiegłości, zawdzięczamy szczęśliwe rozwiązanie wielkich przedsięwzięć. Czółno zwolna posuwało się ku brzegowi prawemu. Dziewczyna z tajemną obawą i niepokojem spoglądała na nieznajomego. Ten zawczasu najszczelniej pozasuwał blaszane ścianki swej latarki, tak że śród ciemności zdawał się na przodzie czółna rodzajem widma, Kaptur wciąż mu twarz zasłaniający, był dlań rodzajem maski; za każdem zaś uderzeniem wioseł, gdy wyprężał i kurczył ręce, szerokiemi czarnemi rękawami okryte, wyglądały mu one jak dwa skrzydła nietoperze. Zresztą, ani jednego dotąd nie wyrzekł słowa, ani jednego, zdawało się, oddechu z piersi nie wypuścił. Znakami życia, jakie w łodzi dawał, były monotonne uderzenia wiosłami naprzód i w tył, którym towarzyszyły ciche szmery wody, pluskającej po obu stronach łodzi. — Na moją duszę! — zawołał nagle Gringoire — toż mi wesołość i uciecha, jak nie przymierzając na cudzym pogrzebie. Zachowujemy milczenie pitagorejczyków lub ryb. Strzeż-go-Bóg! przyjaciele, chciałbym doprawdy, żeby ktokolwiek do mnie przemówił... Głos ludzki muzyką jest dla ucha ludzkiego. Nie ja to mówię, lecz Dydym aleksandryjski, a wyrazy to przesławne... Zaiste, nie jest ladajakim filozofem Dydym aleksandryjski... wszak prawda, mistrzu?.. Słówko jedno, piękne me dziecię! błagam cię, powiedz mi choć jedno słówko... Ot właśnie, umiałaś niegdyś robić szczególną taką drobną minkę; grymasik ten czy zawsze pozostał?... Wiesz, duszko moja, że trybunał wyższy ma wszelką władzę nad miejscami ochrony, i że ci wielka groziła bieda w twej izdebce notre-damskiej? Niestety, mały ptaszek trochilus ściele sobie gniazdko w paszczy krokodyla... Mistrzu, a oto i księżyc się wysuwa... Et, byle was nie postrzeżono!... Czynimy rzecz chwalebną, ocalając panienkę, a jednakże dyndalibyśmy w imieniu króla, gdyby nas na gorącym uczynku złapano. Niestety, spraw ludzkich na obie nogi nie spoisz, za oba ucha od razu nie pociągniesz. Piętnują mię za to, za co ciebie wieńczą. Ci sami wielbią Cezara, którzy złorzeczą Katylinie. Nie prawdaż, mistrzu ? Co powiadasz o takiej filozofii? Co do mnie, ja posiadam filozofię instynktowie, mam ją w naturze, ut apes geometriami. Jakto, nikt mi nie odpowiada? W niegrzecznym doprawdy wy oboje zostajecie dziś sosie. Sam muszę mówić. W tragedyi nazywamy to monologiem.,. Przez Bóg żywy!... Uprzedzam was, żem tylko co się rozstał z królem Ludwikiem jedenastym, i że zaklęcie to zalazło mi pod skórę... Przez Bóg żywy! tedy, ichmoście ci nie przestają wyć tam w Grodzie... Obrzydliwe to stare królisko. Cały oszyty w skórki. Podziśdzień winien mi zapłatę za znakomite owe, wiecie, epitalamium; a jeszcze omal nie kazał mię dziś powiesić, co ze względu na pośpiech wcale nie byłoby w porę. Sknerą jest i nieprzystępnym dla łudzi zasługi. Powinienby odczytać cztery księgi Salviana kolońskiego: Adversus avaritiam. Dalibóg, że król to niezmiernie ciasny i ograniczony w stosunkach swych z uczonymi, a w dodatku popełnia okrucieństwa wielce barbarzyńskie. Jest-to gąbka do wysysania pieniędzy, zarzucona na lud. Kiszka jego oszczędności wydyma się kosztem wszystkiego, co ją zblizka lub zdala otacza. Ztąd to i najpospolitsza skarga na strasznie ciężkie czasy, staje się wraz u niego szemraniem przeciwko panującemu. Za panowania tego słodko-pobożnego „najjaśniejszego..." gną się haki od wisielców, gniją pieńki od krwi ściętych, pękają więzienia niby brzuchy od przeładowania. Król ten ma dwie ręce: jedne do brania, drugą do wieszania. Jest-to prokurator wielmożnego pana Podusznego i jaśnie wielmożnej pani Pogardzielnej. Wielcy odzierani są z dostojeństw swoich, mali gnieceni coraz większym powinności naborem. Władca to nadmierny. Nie lubię tego monarchy. A ty, mej mistrzu? Człowiek w czerni dał poecie swobodne pole do popisów oratorskich. Sam nie przestawał walczyć z gwałtownemi i ściśniętemi wirami rzeki, kotłującemi między przodem okrętowej nawy Grodu, a sterniczem zakończeniem wyspy Notre-Dame, zwanej dziś wyspą Św. Ludwika. — Ale, ale mistrzu! — jął znów Gringoire nagle. — W chwili gdyśmy wchodzili na Plac przedkatedralny przez tłumy wściekłych hołotników, Wielebność wasza zauważyła zapewne małego owego nieboraka, któremu garbusek, ów wasz dzwonnik głuchy, zabierał się do roztrzaskania mózgu o podnóże galeryi królewskiej. Mam wzrok krótki i nie mogłem biedaka rozpoznać. Ktoby to mógł być, mistrzu? Nieznajomy nie odrzekł ani słowa. Ale naraz przestał wiosłować, ręce mu opadły bezwładnie, głowa zwisła na piersi, i Esmeralda posłyszała, jak westchnął chrapliwie i ciężko. Ją dreszcz przejął; znanemi jej się wydały te westchnienia. Łódka zostawiona samej sobie zawróciła w tył i płynęła czas jakiś z wodą. Lecz człowiek w czerni opamiętał się w końcu, porwał znowu za wiosła i dalej piął się pod wodę. Okrążył przylądkowy cypel wyspy notre-damskiej, i kierował się ku przystani Siennego-rynku. — Aha! — powiedział Gringoire — mamy oto, tam w dali, dwór Barbeau... Spójrz-no, mistrzu. Czy widzisz ty gromadę dachów czarnych, tworzących kąty dziwaczne, hen na prawo, pod ową kupą obłoków nizkich, łukowatych, pogmatwanych i brudnych, śród których księżyc zmiażdżony rozmazał się jak żółtko rozbitego jaja? Śliczny to dworek. Jest tam kapliczka uwieńczona sklepieniem pełnem ozdób wybornie ciętych. Po nad tem, daje się widzieć dzwonniczka przeświecająca się misternemi rzeźby. Znajduje się tam również ogród ciekawy, składający się z sadzawki, ptaszyńca, zakola ech, alei gier, labiryntu, zwierzyńca, i bezmiaru grot ciemnych, wielce miłych bogini Tenus. Jest tam takoż pocieszne drzewo Wybujałką zwane, z powodu że się pod niem odbywały schadzki pewnej sławnej księżniczki z konetablem Francyi, rycerzem wcale urodziwym i okrzesanym wielce... Niestety, my jacyś tam filozofowie tak się mamy do konetablów, jak główka kalafiorów lub wiązka rzodkiewki do ogrodu luwrskiego. Ostatecznie jednak, cóż to kogo ma martwić? życie ludzkie dla maluczkich czy dla możnych jednako się plecie, raz źle, drugi raz troszkę gorzej. Każda chwilowa radość kończy się długim smutkiem, po daktylu, spondej... Mej mistrzu, muszę ci opowiedzieć ową historyjkę dworca Barbeau. Skończyło się to wszystko bardzo tragicznie, śmiercią. Rzecz działa się w r. 1319, za panowania Filipa V, najdłuższego z królów francuzkich. Sens moralny powieści taki, że pokusy ciała są zgubne i zwodnicze. Nie wpatrujmy się zbyt mocno w oblicze żony bliźniego, jakkolwiek ponętne widoki podsuwała-by nam wyobraźnia. Nieczystość jest pojęciem strasznie swawolnem. Występek przeciw dziesiątemu przykazaniu jest ciekawością rozkoszy bliźniego... No, ale niech go tam licho czy słyszycie, jak wrzawa wzrosła? Hałas w rzeczy samej wzmagał się około kościoła Najświętszej Panny. Słuchali. Najwyraźniej dochodziły ich okrzyki zwycięzkie. Naraz sto pochodni odbijających światła od hełmów i kolczug rycerskich zabłysły na katedrze, po wszystkich jej zagłębieniach i wypukliznach, na wieżach, po galeryach, pod obłąkowemi filarami. Pochodnie te zdawały się szukać kogoś czy czegóś; a niebawem odległe owe wrzaski ostro się obiły o uszy uciekających: — „Cyganka! — wołały głosy — czarownica! śmierć cygance!” Nieszczęśliwa ukryła twarz w dłoniach, a nieznajomy z konwulsyjnym wysiłkiem posuwał łódź w stronę wybrzeża. Filozof nasz tymczasem w dumania się pogrążył. Przyciskał kozę rękami do piersi, i odsuwał się nieznacznie od cyganki, która coraz bardziej ku niemu się tuliła, jako ku jedynej już swojej ochronie. Pewnem jest, że Gringoire znajdował się w wielkiej rozterce ducha. Rozmyślał, ważył i przeważał w swej głowie wszystkie możebne koleje dalszych losów, najprzód tej samej biednej kozy, która wedle ustaw istniejących również byłaby powieszoną, gdyby się w ręce sprawiedliwości napowrót dostała; a potem i tej niemniej biednej cyganki... Szkoda, zaiste, niepowetowana! zwłaszcza co do tej rozumnej a nieszczęśliwej Dżali, szkoda tem boleśniejsza, że dwie naraz skazane na jego barkach, to ciężar za wielki... a i niepotrzebny zresztą, skoro towarzysz jego chętnie gotów byłby zająć się cyganką. Myśli jego toczyły z sobą walkę, w której on, jako Jowisz w Iliadzie, to stawał raz po stronie Dżali, to znowu przechodził na stronę Esmeraldy, a spoglądając kolejno na jedne i drugą oczami pełnemi łez, szeptał z cicha drżącemi usty: — A jednak nie sposób mi ocalić was obu. Lekkie wstrząśnienie oznajmiło im nareszcie, że łódź do lądu przybiła. Złowrogie hałasy wciąż jeszcze przepełniały wyspę grodzką. Nieznajomy się podniósł, zbliżył się do cyganki, i chciał ją wziąść za rękę, by pomódz wysiąść z czółna. Odsunęła go i uczepiła się rękawa Gringoire'a, który ze swojej strony, zajęty kozą, odepchnął ją prawie. Wówczas sama wyskoczyła z łodzi. Była do tego stopnia skołataną na duchu, że nie wiedziała ani co robi, ani dokąd zmierza. Pozostała tak chwil parę osłupiała, ze wzrokiem bezmyślnie wlepionym w płynącą wodę. Dopiero gdy nieco przyszła do siebie, ujrzała, że jest sam na sam z nieznajomym. Zdaje się, że Gringoire skorzystał z przyjaznego momentu, i umknął z kozą w gąszcz domów ulicy Szpichlernej. Biednej cygance dreszcz śmiertelny przebiegł po ciele, gdy się przekonała, że oprócz tego człowieka nikogo więcej koło niej nie było. Chciała mówić, krzyczeć, wołać Gringoire'a; ale język jej skostniał, żadne słowo z ust nie wyszło. Nagle poczuła dłoń nieznajomego na swojej. Dłoń to była chłodna i silna. Zęby jej szczęknęły i bledszą się stała od opromieniającego ją księżyca. Człowiek nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Począł szybkiemi kroki iść w stronę Placu-Tracenia, trzymając ją za rękę. W chwili tej poczuła niewyraźnie, że przeznaczenie jest siłą niezłomną. Nie miała już w sobie żadnej dzielności woli, pozwalała się ciągnąć, i biegiem podążała za nim. Wybrzeże w miejscach tych podnosi się ku górze, a jej się niebodze zdało, że się stacza po pochyłości. Obejrzała się na wszystkie strony. Nigdzie ani jednego przechodnia. Nadbrzeże zalegała pustka cmentarna. Jedyny odgłos, jaki słyszała, jedyny ruch jaki za sobą czuła, szedł od strony wzburzonego i czerwieniącego się Grodu, od którego oddzieloną była jedynie odnogą Sekwany, i zkąd imię jej nadlatywało z podmuchami wiatru, przy okrzykach potępienia i zgrozy. Reszta Paryża roztaczała się dokoła grubemi płachtami cieniów. Nieznajomy tymczasem wciąż ją ciągnął za sobą z tem samem milczeniem i ta samą szybkością. Nie mogła przypomnieć sobie ani jednej miejscowości, około której przechodziła. Zobaczywszy naraz światełko w jednem z okienek, wyprostowała się i skupiając siły, krzyknęła: — Ratujcie! Mieszczanin do którego okno należało, otworzył je, wychylił się w jednej koszuli, z lampą w ręku, obejrzał przecierając oczy wybrzeże, wymówił słów kilka, których nie słyszała, i zamknął okiennicę. Zgasł w ten sposób ostatni dla niej promyk nadziei. Człowiek w czerni nie wyrzekł i teraz ani jednej syllaby; trzymał ją zawsze silnie za rękę, i tylko kroku przyśpieszył. Nie opierała się już dalej, szła za nim złamana. Od czasu do czasu zbierała się na odwagę i szeptała głosem przerywanym echami bruku, sapiąc od zmęczonego biegu: — „Kto jesteś? kto jesteś? powiedz!” — On milczał. Biegąc wten sposób, a ciągle nadrzeczem, wyszli na jakiś Plac dość duży. Trochę księżycowego blasku mżyło w jego pomroczach. Był to Plac grewski. Po środku wyróżniało się coś w rodzaju ogromnej czarnej litery T. To była szubienica. Poznała wszystko, zobaczyła gdzie jest. Nieznajomy stanął, zwrócił się ku dziewczynie i odrzucił kaptur z głowy. — On! — jęknęła cyganka. — Byłam tego już prawie pewna! Przed nia stał mnich. Postać jego podobną była do własnego jego cienia. Skutek to bladych księżyca promieni. Zdaje się, jakbyśmy przy świetle tem same tylko widma przedmiotów postrzegali. — Słuchaj! — rzekł do niej. — Ona drgnęła na sam dźwięk fatalnego tego głosu, dawno już słyszanego. On mówił dalej, okresami krótkiemi, urywanemi, których spadki gwałtowne i zdyszane zdradzały głębokie wstrząśnienia wewnętrzne. — „Słuchaj! jesteśmy tu. Rozmówmy się. Plac ten, to Plac-Tracenia. Punkt straszny, stanowczy. Przeznaczenie splotło nas jednym łańcuchem. Wzajem od siebie zależymy. Ja mam stanowić o twojem życiu; ty o mojem zbawieniu. Oto Plac i noc, za któremi nic już nie widać. Posłuchaj-że, oto co chcę ci powiedzieć. Ale przedewszystkiem, ani mi wspominaj o swoim Phoebusie. (Mówiąc to, biegał z miejsca na miejsce, jakby go pod stopami paliło, i ciągnął cygankę za sobą.) Nie mów mi o nim. Bo widzisz, jeźlibyś imię to wyrzekła... cobym zrobił nie wiem, ale byłoby to coś strasznego. To powiedziawszy, stał się, jako ciało odnajdujące swej środek ciężkości, nieruchomym jak statua; gorączka atoli słów nie zmniejszyła się w nim bynajmniej. Głos jego brzmiał coraz ciszej. — Nie odwracaj tak głowy. Najprzód, oto co zaszło. O! nie żartować z tem, przysięgam ci... Lecz cóżem to mówił?... Przypomnij mi... A!... jest, powiadam, wyrok trybunału, oddający cię napowrót szubienicy. Wyrwałem cię z rąk siepaczy. Ale oto nadchodzą... Patrz. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Grodu. Poszukiwania zdawały się trwać tam ciągle. Wrzawa się zbliżała; wieża pałacu namiestnika kasztelańskiego, położona naprzeciwko Placu-Tracenia, przepełnioną była światłami i hałasem; na brzegu zaś przeciwległym biegała służba zbrojna z pochodniami i okrzykami: — Cyganka! gdzie jest cyganka? Śmierć! śmierć! — Widzisz tedy dobrze, że cię ścigają, i że nie kłamię. Ja cię kocham... Nie otwieraj ust; lepiej się nie odzywaj, jeśli masz powiedzieć, że mię nienawidzisz. Zdecydowany jestem nie słuchać już tego... Ocaliłem cię przed chwilą... Mogę cię ocalić zupełnie. Wszystko przygotowane. Chciej tylko. Od ciebie zależy. Nie cofnę się przed niczem. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. — Nie, nie to chciałem powiedzieć. I zerwawszy się z miejsca wraz z cyganką, której nie puszczał, zbliżył się pod sam szafot i rękę ku niemu wyciągnął. — Wybieraj: ja, lub to — wyrzekł chłodno. Cyganka wyrwała się mu z rąk i upadła do stóp szubienicy, rękami obejmując podporę tę straszną; poczem piękną swą głowę wpół odwróciwszy ku mnichowi, spojrzała nań z po za ramienia. Rzekłbyś męczennica u podnóża krzyża. Mnich stał nieruchomie, ze wzniesionym wciąż ku szubienicy palcem, milczący, wyprostowany jak posąg marmurowy. Cyganka rzekła doń nareszcie : — Jesteś dla mnie wstrętniejszym jeszcze, niż ta szubienica!... Ręka mu wtedy opadła z wolna i oczy z rozpaczą w bruk wlepił. — Gdyby te kamienie mogły mówić — wyszeptał — powiedziałyby niezawodnie, że oto człowiek prawdziwie nieszczęśliwy! Zabrał głos znowu. Młoda dziewczyna, na kolanach przed szubienicą i cała długiemi włosy okryta, nie przerywała mu wcale. Mówił teraz tonem żałosnym i słodkim, który w dotkliwej był sprzeczności z wyniosłą surowością jego rysów. — Ja cię kocham. O! jakże to straszna, bo rzetelna prawda! I nic-że się nie przebija z tego ognia, co mi serce pali? Niestety! młoda dziewczyno, trawi mię on dniem i nocą, tak, dniem i nocą... Czyż to nie zasługuje na litość? Jest-to miłość dnia i nocy, powiadam ci; jest-to tortura... O! za wiele cierpię, moje biedne dziecię!... Upewniam cię, godne to współczucia. Widzisz, mówię do ciebie łagodnie. Chciałbym, abyś nie miała więcej tej odrazy do mnie... Zresztą, jeżeli człowiek kocha kobietę, jegoż-to wina?... O! mój Boże!.. Jakto! więc nigdy już mi nie przebaczysz? Wiecznie nienawidzieć mię będziesz? Więc już nie ma nadziei! Ta to myśl, widzisz, czyni mię złym i odrażającym w moich własnych oczach!... Nie patrzysz nawet na mnie! Myślisz, być może, o czemś innem, podczas gdy mówię do ciebie drżący na progu naszej wieczności!... Przedewszystkiem, nie wspominaj mi o tym rotmistrzu!... Jakto! jabym się gotów był rzucić do nóg twoich; gotów byłbym całować — już nie twoje stopy, bo na to-byś nie pozwoliła, ale ziemię gdzie stoisz; gotów jestem płakać jak dziecko, wyrwać z piersi nie słowo, lecz serce i wnętrzności: i wszystko to było-by napróżno? wszystko?... A jednak masz duszę czułą i litościwą. Promienisz się najcudniejszą słodyczą; cała jesteś ujmującą, dobrą, miłosierną, szlachetną. Niestety! dla mnie jednego tylko okrutna jesteś! O! co za fatalizm! Zakrył sobie twarz rękami. Młoda dziewczyna posłyszała że zapłakał. Po raz pierwszy może w życiu. Postać jego wzniesiona i łkaniami tylko wstrząsana, była bardziej złamaną i błagalną, niżeli na klęczkach. Płakał tak czas jakiś. — Ha! — odezwał się znowu, gdy pierwsze łzy spłynęły — słów mi brak. Dobrzem wszakże obmyślał, co ci powiedzieć miałem. Teraz drżę i trzęsę się; w stanowczej chwili opuszczają mię siły; czuję jakąś potęgę nadziemską, która nas otacza, i chwieję się. O! upadnę na bruk, jeżeli się nie ulitujesz nademną, nad sobą. Nie gub nas obojga. Gdybyś wiedziała jak cię kocham! jakiem jest serce moje! O! jakież okropne zaparcie się cnót wszelkich! jakie zapomnienie o samym sobie! Uczony, szydzę z nauki; szlachcic, rozdzieram me imię; zakonnik, obowiązki i śluby swe rzucam na pastwę jednego jedynego uczucia, Stwórcy swojemu złorzecząc! a wszystko to dla ciebie, o istoto czarująca! żeby się stać godniejszym twego piekła! a ty odpychasz potępieńca! O! powiem ci wszystko! więcej jeszcze, coś straszniejszego, o! coś straszniejszego!... Gdy wymawiał ostatnie te słowa, wyraz jego twarzy stał się zupełnie obłąkanym. Na chwilę zamilkł, a później ciągnął dalej głosem silnym, a jakby w rozmowie z samym sobą: — Kainie, i cóżeś to zrobił ze swoim bratem? Nastąpiło chwilowe milczenie, po którem zawołał: — Co z nim zrobiłem, Panie? Przyjąłem go do siebie, wychowałem, kochałem, ubóstwiałem, i zabiłem! Tak, Panie, oto przed godziną roztrzaskano mu głowę, w oczach moich na kamieniu przybytku Twego, i to z mojej winy, z winy tej kobiety, z jej winy... Wźrok jego był dziki. Głos coraz się zniżał; powtórzył jeszcze kilka razy machinalnie, z dość długiemi przerwami, jak dzwon przedłużający ostatnie dźwięki swe drganiem urywanem: — Z jej winy... z jej winy... Poczem usta jego, chociaż ciągle się jeszcze poruszały, nie wymówiły już ani jednego zrozumiałego wyrazu. Nagle osunął się jak upadający budynek, i pozostał na ziemi nieruchomy, z głową zwieszoną na kolana. Poruszenie, jakie młoda dziewczyna uczyniła, by swą stopę usunąć od nóg jego, wróciło mu przytomność. Powiódł powoli ręką po upadłych policzkach, i z osłupieniem spoglądał chwil kilka na swe zwilżone palce... — Jakto! — wyszeptał — płakałem? A odwracając się raptownie do cyganki, dodał z niewysłowioną boleścią: — Niestety! obojętnie patrzyłaś na mnie, kiedym płakał! Dziecko, czy wiesz, że łzy te są lawą? Więc to prawda? człowiek nienawidzony niczem, niczem już wzruszyć nie może osoby nienawidzącej?... O! tybyś się śmiała, widząc mię umierającego. Ale ja, nie, ja nie chcę patrzeć na śmierć twoją! Jedno słowo, jedno słowo przebaczenia ! Nie mów rai, że mię kochasz, powiedz mi tylko, że przyzwalasz: to wystarczy, uratuję cię. W przeciwnym razie... O! czas schodzi. Błagam cię na wszystkie świętości, nie czekaj , aż znów się stanę głazem, jak ta szubienica, która także się ciebie domaga! Pomyśl, że trzymam w mej dłoni nić twego i mego życia, że jestem szalony... to okropne!... że mogę wszystko zniweczyć i że pod nami otwiera się przepaść bezdenna, w której mej upadek będziecie prześladował, nieszczęsna, przez całą wieczność! Jedno słowo dobre! powiedz jedno słowo ! jedno tylko słowo! Młoda dziewczyna otworzyła usta do odpowiedzi. Zakonnik rzucił się przed nią na kolana, aby z uwielbieniem usłyszeć głos, być może wzruszony, jaki miał wyjść z jej ust. Cyganka powiedziała: — Jesteś morderca! Zakonnik z wściekłością porwał ją w objęcia i zaczął śmiać się śmiechem straszliwym. — A więc, tak! morderca! — rzekł — a jednak będziesz moją. Nie chcesz mię mieć za niewolnika, będziesz mię miała za pana. Będziesz moją! Mam jaskinię, do której cię zaciągnę. Pójdziesz za mną, będziesz musiała pójść, albo cię wydam! Trzeba umrzeć, moja piękna, lub zostać moją! należeć do nikczemnika! do przeniewiercy! do mordercy... należeć od tej właśnie nocy, słyszysz ty to?... Hej! bądźmy weseli, ucałuj mię, waryatko! Grób, albo moja miłość! Oczy mu się iskrzyły namiętnością i szałem. Zaślinione usta czerwieniły szyję młodej dziewczyny. Ona szamotała się w jego uściskach. Frollo pokrywał ją zapienionemi pocałunkami. — Nie kąsaj mię, potworo! — krzyczała. — O! co za obrzydliwy mnich! puść mię! Wyrwę ci z głowy wszystkie twoje ohydne włosy i w twarz ci garściami będę je ciskała! Klaudyusz zarumienił się, pobladł, odstąpił i wpatrzył się w nią ponuro. Cyganka sądziła, że odniosła zwycięztwo i mówiła dalej: — Powiadam ci, że należę tylko do Phoebusa, że Phoebusa jednego tylko kocham, że tylko Phoebus jest pięknym ! Tyś stary i brzydki! Precz! Zakonnik wydał krzyk gwałtowny, jak nieszczęśliwy, którego piętnują rozpalonem żelazem. — Umieraj więc! — zawołał zgrzytając zębami. Cyganka ujrzała przerażające jego spojrzenie i chciała uciekać. Klaudyusz znów ją pochwycił, wstrząsnął, rzucił na ziemię i za śliczne ręce wlokąc za sobą po bruku, skierował się szybkim krokiem ku węgłowi Wieży-Rolandowej. Stanąwszy tu, odwrócił się. — Pytam się ciebie po raz ostatni, czy chcesz być moją? Cyganka odpowiedziała stanowczo: — Nie. Wtedy krzyknął głośno: — Gudulo! Gudulo! oto Cyganka! mścij się! Młoda dziewczyna uczuła się nagle ujętą za ramię. Spojrzała. Wychudła ręka wychodząca z okienka w murze, ściskała ją jak żelaznemi kleszczami. — Trzymaj ją dobrze! — rzekł ksiądz; to zbiegła cyganka. Nie puszczaj. Idę po żołnierzy. Ujrzysz jak ją wieszać będą. Gardłowy śmiech odpowiedział z wnętrza muru na te krwawe wyrazy. — Ha! ha! ha! Klaudyusz biegiem się oddalił w kierunku mostu Najświętszej-Panny. Odgłos przechodzącego oddziału dolatywał z tamtej strony. Młoda dziewczyna poznała złośliwą pustelnicę. Drżąc z trwogi, uwolnić się próbowała. Szarpnęła się, uczyniła kilka jakby przedśmiertnych, rozpaczliwych wysileń, ale worecznica trzymała ją z niezwykłą siłą. Kościste i wychudłe palce wpijały się w jej ciało i łączyły się w około jak obręcze. Rzekłbyś, że ta ręka zrosła się naraz z ramieniem dziewczyny. Było to coś straszniejszego niż łańcuch, niż obręcz pręgierza, niż pierścień żelazny, były to kleszcze rozumne i żywe, wychodzące z muru. Wycieńczona, upadła przy ścianie i wtedy opanowała ją bojaźń śmierci. Myślała o urokach życia, o młodości, o niebiosach, o słońcu, o uśmiechach przyrody, o miłości, o Phoebusie, o wszystkiem co znikło i o wszystkiem co się zbliżało, o nikczemniku, który ją wydawał, o kacie, który miał nadejść, o szubienicy, która się przed nią wznosiła. Wtedy trwogą przejęta aż do najgłębszych tajemnic bytu, usłyszała złowrogi śmiech pustelnicy, która mówiła jej półgłosem: — Ha! ha! ha! wisieć będziesz! Odwróciła się umierająca do okienka i przez kratę ujrzała dziką twarz worecznicy. — Cóżem ci uczyniła? — spytała prawie omdlała. Pustelnica nic nie odpowiedziała, ale zaczęła mruczeć tonem głuchym, rozjątrzonym a szyderczym: — Córka Egiptu! córka Egiptu! córka Egiptu! Nieszczęśliwa Esmeralda ukryła głowę pod bujne sploty warkocza; zrozumiała bowiem, że nie z ludzką istotą ma do czynienia. Nagle pustelnica krzyknęła, jak gdyby zapytanie cyganki aż tyle czasu potrzebowało, by dojść do jej myśli. — Coś mi uczyniła? pytasz... A! co mi uczyniłaś, cyganko! Otóż, słuchaj... Miałam dziecko! Rozumiesz! miałam dziecko ! dziecko miałam, powiadam ci!... Śliczną małą córeczkę!... Moją Anielkę — dodała obłąkana i całując coś w ciemności.. — Otóż, widzisz, cyganko! odebrano mi moje dziecko; skradziono mi je; skradziono mi moje dziecko!... Oto coś mi uczyniła. Młoda dziewczyna odrzekła jak jagnię: — Niestety! ja może nie byłam jeszcze wówczas na świecie. — O! nieprawda! — odparła pustelnica — musiałaś już być. Należałaś do tego. Ona byłaby teraz w twoim wieku! A więc... Oto już piętnaście lat jak jestem tutaj; piętnaście lat jak cierpię; piętnaście lat jak się modlę; piętnaście lat, jak biję głową o cztery głuche ściany mej celi... Powiadam ci, że to cyganie ją ukradli, i... czy słyszysz?... ukradli i rozdarli zębami, a później pożarli... Czy masz ty serce? wyobraź sobie dziecko, które się bawi; dziecko u piersi, dziecko w kołysce. To takie niewinne!... Otóż, to właśnie, to mi odebrano i zabito! Dobry Bóg wie o tem dobrze! Dzisiaj, moja kolej; będę mogła nasycić się mięsem cygańskiem... O! jakżebym cię kąsała, gdyby mi nie broniła krata... Za wielką mam głowę!... Biedna Anielka! i to w czasie kiedy spała! A gdyby przy porwaniu były ją nawet obudziły, napróżnoby krzyczała: byłam daleko! A! matki cygańskie, pożarłyście moje dziecko! Przyjdźcież teraz zobaczyć wasze! I znów się śmiała, a raczej zgrzytała zębami, gdyż na tej twarzy rozwścieklonej niepodobna było śmiechu od zgrzytania odróżnić. Zaczynało świtać. Słaby promień oświecał z lekka tę scenę, i szubienica stawała się coraz wyraźniejszą na placu. Od strony zaś mostu Najświętszej-Panny biednej skazanej zdawało się, że słyszy odgłos zbliżającej się jazdy. — Pani! — zawołała, składając ręce i na kolana upadając przerażona, oszalała z przestrachu; — pani! miej litość! Już idą. Nicem ci nie uczyniła. Czyż chcesz mię na własne oczy widzieć umierającą śmiercią tą szkaradną? Litościwą będziesz, pewną tego jestem. To zbyt okropne. Pozwól mi uciec Puść mię! Litości! Ja nie chcę tak umierać! — Oddaj mi moje dziecko! — rzekła pustelnica. — Litości! litości! — Oddaj mi moje dziecko! — Puść mię, o! puść mię! — Oddaj mi moje dziecko! Młoda dziewczyna znów upadła złamana, bez sił, ze wzrokiem martwym jak wźrok trupa. — Niestety! — wyszeptała — ty szukasz twego dziecka, ja zaś szukam mych rodziców. — Oddaj mi moją małą, Anielkę! — mówiła dalej Gudula. — Nie wiesz gdzie ona? A więc umieraj!... Słuchaj. Byłam kobietą straconą, miałam dziecko, i to dziecko mi odebrano... Cyganki to zrobiły. Widzisz, że musisz umrzeć. Jeżeli twoja matka przyjdzie po ciebie, powiem jej: „Matko, spojrzyj na tę szubienicę!... Albo oddaj mi moje dziecko... Czy wiesz gdzie ona, moja mała córka? Poczekaj, pokażę ci coś. Czy wiesz, gdzie się znajduje drugi podobny? Jeśli wiesz, powiedz, a chociażby to było na drugim końcu ziemi, na kolanach tam pójdę. To mówiąc, drugą ręką wysuniętą przez okienko pokazała cygance mały trzewiczek wyszywany. Na dworze dosyć już było jasno, aby módz rozpoznać jego kształt i kolor. — Pokaż mi ten trzewiczek — rzekła ze drżeniem cyganka... — Boże! Boże!... — I w tej samej chwili ręką wolną otworzyła szybko mały medalionik ozdobiony zielonemi paciorkami; który nosiła na szyi. — Dobrze! dobrze! — mruczała Gudula — szperaj w swoim szatańskim worku! — Nagle urwała, drgnęła całem ciałem i krzyknęła głosem, który wychodził z głębi jej wnętrzności: — Moja córka! Cyganka wyciągnęła była z woreczka mały trzewiczek zupełnie podobny do pierwszego. Do tego trzewiczka była przywiązana kartka z tym napisem: W dniu gdy znajdziesz drugi podobny do tego, Matka cię przytuli do serca swojego. Z szybkością błyskawicy pustelnica porównała dwa trzewiczki, odczytała napis na pargaminie i przyciskając rozpłomienioną twarz do kraty okienka, zawołała anielsko-rozradowanym głosem: — Moja córka! moja córka! — Moja matka — odpowiedziała cyganka. Nie jesteśmy zdolni opisać uczuć tych dwóch istot. Mur i żelazna krata były między niemi. — O! jeszcze to? — krzyknęła pustelnica. Widzieć ją i nie módz jej uścisnąć? Daj rękę! rękę! Młoda dziewczyna wyciągnęła ramię przez okienko; pustelnica rzuciła się na tę dłoń, przykleiła do niej usta i zatopiona w tym pocałunku, nie dawała innego znaku życia prócz łkania, które od czasu do czasu podnosiło jej pierś. Strumienie łez lały się z jej oczu, w milczeniu, w ciemności, jak deszcz nocny. Na tę ubóstwianą rękę biedna matka do dna wypróżniała czarną a głęboką studnię łez, którą nosiła w sobie i w której boleść jej od lat piętnastu po kropelce się sączyła. — Naraz powstała, odgarnęła z czoła długie siwe włosy i z wściekłością lwicy porwała obiema rękami za żelazną kratę celi. Lecz sztaby trzymały się mocno. Wtedy pobiegła do jednego z kątów nory, chwyciła duży kamień który służył jej za poduszkę, i cisnęła nim w kratę z taką siłą, że jedna ze sztab pękła rzucając tysiące iskier. Drugie uderzenie wywaliło zupełnie żelazny krzyż przegradzający okienko. Poczem wyrwała rękami zardzewiałe końce sztab. Są chwile, kiedy ramię kobiety posiada siłę nadludzką. Po utworzeniu w ten sposób przejścia, na co dość było jednej minuty, pustelnica schwyciła swą córkę w pół i wciągnęła do celi. — Chodź! na dnie przepaści cię odnajduję! — szepnęła. Gdy się dziewczynka znalazła w celi, posadziła ją lekko na ziemi, po chwili znów wzięła, i nosząc ją na rękach, jak gdyby zawsze była jej małą Anielką, zaczęła biegać po ciasnej celi upojona, wesoła, krzycząc, śpiewając, całując swą córkę, mówiąc do niej, wybuchając śmiechem, zalewając się łzami, i to wszystko jednocześnie śród uniesień i pieszczot najtkliwszych. — Moja córka! moja córka! — wołała. — Mam córkę! to ona! Dobry Bóg mi ją oddał. Hej wy! chodźcie wszyscy! Czy nie ma tam kogo, ktoby chciał zobaczyć, że mam córkę? Kazałeś mi czekać na nią piętnaście lat, mej dobry Boże, ale to dlatego, aby mi ją oddać jak archanioł piękną... Więc cyganki jej nie pożarły? Któż to powiedział? Moja córko, moje dziecię, ucałujżeż mię. Jakież one dobre, te cyganki! Kochane cyganki. To ty w samej rzeczy. Aha, to dlatego serce mi tak biło każdą razą kiedyś przechodziła! A ja to brałam za nienawiść!! Przebacz mi, moja Anielko, przebacz. Miałaś mię za bardzo złośliwą, nieprawdaż? Kocham cię... A twoje małe znamię rodzinne na szyi, czy masz je zawsze? zobaczmy. Ma je ciągle. O! jesteś piękną! Mnie to zawdzięczasz te duże oczy, moja panno. Pocałuj mię. Kocham cię. Teraz i owszem że inne matki mają dzieci; kpię z nich. Niechże przyjdą tutaj. Oto moja córka. Oto jej szyja, oczy., włosy, ręce. Znajdźcież mi coś piękniejszego nad to! Płakałam przez piętnaście lat. Cała moja piękność opuściła mię i przeszła do niej. Pocałujże mię. Wylewając radość swą w tych i innych a niemniej dziwacznych słowach, których ton stanowił cały urok, pustelnica pocałowaniami okrywała sukienkę biednej dziewczyny, tak że aż rumieńce wstydu występowały jej na policzki, gładziła dłonią jedwabne jej włosy, ściskała jej nogi, kolana, czoło, oczy, zachwycała się. Córka powtarzała tylko od czasu do czasu głosem bardzo cichym i z niewysłowioną słodycze: — Matko! — Widzisz, moje dziecię — mówiła dalej pustelnica, wciąż ją okrywając pocałunkami — widzisz, będę cię nad życie kochała. Wyjdziemy ztąd. Będziemy obie szczęśliwe. Odziedziczyłam coś w Reims w naszych stronach. Znasz Reims? Ach! nie, ty go nie znasz; byłaś jeszcze zbyt małą! Gdybyś ty wiedziała, jaką byłaś ładną, gdyś miała zaledwie cztery miesiące! Z Epernay, odległego o siedem mil, przychodzili przez ciekawość oglądać twoje małe nóżki! Będziemy miały kawał gruntu, dom. Spać będziesz w mojem łóżku. Mój Boże! mej Boże! ktoby temu dał wiarę! mam córkę! — O moja matko! — odezwała się młoda dziewczyna, znajdując we wzruszeniu nareszcie siłę do przemówienia — prawdę mi powiedziała ta cyganka... Była między nami pewna dobra cyganka, która umarła w przeszłym roku. Opiekowała się mną ona jak piastunka! Ona to zawiesiła mi na szyi ten woreczek, i powtarzała zawsze: „Mała, chowaj dobrze ten klejnot. To skarb twój. On ci pomoże znaleźć matkę. Matkę swą nosisz na szyi.” Cyganka to przepowiedziała. Worecznica znów przycisnęła córkę do ust i piersi. — Chodź, niech cię ucałuję! Śpiewasz jak słowik! Gdy będziemy u siebie, włożymy te trzewiczki na nóżki Dzieciątka-Jezus w kościele. Powinnyśmy to uczynić dla dobrej Przenajświętszej Panny. Mój Boże! co za śliczny masz głosek! Kiedyś mówiła do mnie przed chwilą, zdawało mi się, że słucham muzyki! Ach mej wielki Boże! Znalazłam dziecko! To nie do uwierzenia! taki wypadek! Nie, od niczego umrzeć nie można, bo nie umarłam z radości. I zaczęła klaskać w dłonie i śmiać się i wołać: — Będziemy szczęśliwe! W tej chwili o mury celi odbił się szczęk zbroi i tentent koni, pędzących, jak się zdawało, od mostu Najświętszej Panny ku nadbrzeżu. Cyganka rzuciła się w objęcia worecznicy. — Ratuj mię! ratuj mię, matko! już przychodzą! Pustelnica zbladła. — O nieba! co mówisz?... Zapomniałam! gonią za tobą! Cóżeś uczyniła? — Nie wiem — odpowiedziało nieszczęśliwe dziecko — ale jestem na śmierć skazaną. — Na śmierć! — rzekła Gudula, słaniając się jak piorunem rażona. — Na śmierć! — powtórzyła powoli, wlepiając w córkę osłupiałe oczy. — Tak, matko — odparła przerażona dziewczyna — chcą mię zabić. Po mnie to przychodzą. Ta szubienica na mnie czeka! Ratuj mię! ratuj mię! Już idą! ratuj mię! Pustelnica stała chwil kilka nieruchoma jak głaz; pokiwała potem głową na znak powątpiewania i nagle, wybuchając śmiechem, ale swoim dawnym, okropnym śmiechem, zawołała: — Ho! ho ! nie! to sen, co mi tam gadasz! Nic z tego! miałabym ją była utracić, i to na lat piętnaście, a później połączyć się z nią i to zaledwie na jedną minutę! I mnie-by ją miano odebrać ! teraz, kiedy jest piękną, kiedy wyrosła, kiedy do mnie mówi, kiedy mię kocha: teraz mieliby przyjść i rozszarpać ją, tutaj, w moich oczach, w oczach matki! O nie! to niepodobna. Bóg na toby nie zezwolił! Wtem, wrzawa i szczęk jakby się zatrzymały, i dał się słyszeć głos oddalony, powiadający: — Tędy, wojewodo Tristanie! Jegomość ów powiedział, że ją znajdziemy przy Szczurzej-Jamie. Zatętniło znowu. Pustelnica wyprostowała się z krzykiem rozpaczy. — Uciekaj! uciekaj! moje dziecię! Wszystko teraz przypomniałam. Masz słuszność. Śmierć nad tobą. Okropność! przekleństwo! Uciekaj. Wychyliła głowę z okienka, i szybko się wraz cofnęła. — Zostań — rzekła głosem stłumionym, ponurym, ściskając konwulsyjnie rękę martwej prawie cyganki. — Zostań! nie odzywaj się! Czaty dokoła. Wyjść nie możesz. Zanadto już dnia białego. Oczy miała suche, płonące. Chwilę milczała, przechadzając się tylko wielkiemi krokami po celi. Raz i drugi stanęła, by wydrzeć garść siwych swych włosów, które następnie zębami kąsała. Nagle rzekła: — Zbliżają się. Będę z nimi mówiła. Schowaj się w kącie. Nie spostrzegą. Powiem im żeś uciekła, żem cię puściła, dalibóg! Córkę posadziła — bowiem wzięła ją była znowu na ręce — w kacie celki, który się wydał najciemniejszym, najmniej widzialnym z zewnątrz. Kazała dziewczynie zwinąć się w kłębek, szybko ułożyła jej odzież w ten sposób iżby noga nawet nie wysuwała się z cienia, krucze włosy rozpuściła na białą sukienkę, i postawiła przed nią swój dzbanek i kamień, sądząc że dzbanek ten i kamień zasłonią córkę. Co uczyniwszy, spokojniejsza już, uklękła i modlić się poczęła. Dzień, dobrze już świtający na dworze wiele jeszcze mroku zostawił w Szczurzej Jamie. W tej chwili piekielny głos mnicha zblizka się otarł o mury Rolandowej-Wieży: — Tędy, rotmistrzu Phoebusie de Châteaupers, tędy! Na to imię, na głos ten, skurczona w kątku Esmeralda drgnęła. — Nie ruszaj się! — syknęła Gudula. Zaledwie wyrazy te wymówiła, gdy tłum ludzi, koni i oręży zatrzymał się przy celi. Matka podniosła się szybko i stanęła w okienku, sobą je zasłaniając. Ujrzała liczny orszak pieszych i konnych, uszykowany na Placu-Tracenia, Dowódzca zsiadł z konia i postąpił ku pustelnicy. — Stara — ozwał się człowiek ten, a straszna to była postać — szukamy pewnej czarownicy, którą powiesić mamy. Powiedziano, że jest tutaj, u ciebie. Matka przybrała wyraz najobojętniejszy, i odpowiedziała: — Nie rozumiem dobrze o co waszmość pytasz. Tamten krzyknął: — Więc cóż nam, do szatana, plótł kawałek owego waryata archidyakona? Gdzie on? — Jasny panie pułkowódzco! — odrzekł jeden ze straży — znikł akurat. — No, dość tego, babo! — jął dowódzca. — Nie marudź! Dano ci czarownicę do pilnowania, cóżeś z nią zrobiła? Pustelnica, nie chcąc wszystkiemu przeczyć, z obawy obudzenia podejrzeń, odparła tonem najszczerzej opryskliwym: — Jeżeli gadacie o wielkiej tej dziewce, którą przed chwilą wepchnięto mi w ręce, to wiem. Ukąsiła mię w palec i uciekła. Nic więcej. Dajcież mi święty spokój. Dowódzca skrzywił się zawiedziony. — Tylkoż mię nie oszukuj, stara wiedźmo. Nazywam się Tristan Hermita, kum królewski... Tristan Hermita, czy słyszysz? — Rzucając zaś okiem do koła placu, dodał: — Znają mię echa tych stron! — Gdybyś waść był Herodem samym, nie to Hermita — ofuknęła Gudula nabierająca otuchy — nicbym ci powiedzieć nad to nie mogła, i nie więcej-bym się cię zlękła. — Do kaduka! Prawdziwa Herod-baba!... Więc czarownica umknęła, powiadasz? I w którąż stronę? Gudula odpowiedziała swobodnie: — Zdaje mi się, że pobiegła ulicą Baranią. Tristan odwrócił głowę i dał znak straży mieć się ku pochodowi. Pustelnica odetchnęła. — Miłościwy panie — odezwał się naraz jeden z łuczników — racz zapytać starej tej znachorki, z jakiego-to powodu kraty u jej okna są wyłamane. Niepokój śmiertelny znowu na te słowa zapłynął serce nieszczęśliwej matki. Nie straciła jednak całkiem przytomności. — Nigdy inaczej nie było — odrzekła. — Ba! — odciął się łucznik — wczoraj jeszcze był w tem oknie krzyż rzetelny, że się aż lud żegnał. Tristan rzucił na worecznicę spojrzenie krzywe. — Uważam, że kuma jakoś nam mydli. Gudula czuła, że wszystko zawisło teraz od mocnego trzymania się na duchu, i acz omdlewała z rozpaczy, drwić zaczęła. Matkom stać na takie męztwa. — Ależ panie — mówiła — człowiek ten upił się niezawodnie; niestworzone rzeczy wygaduje. Rok już blizko, jak wóz z kamieniami uderzył tyłem w okno i żelaza wywalił. I cóżem to jeszcze naklęła brukarza! — Prawdę mówi — ozwał się drugi szeregowiec — sam byłem przy tem. Wszędzie się znajdują ludzie, którzy wszystko widzieli. Niespodziewane to świadectwo ożywiło pustelnicę, przechodzącą jak po ostrzu noża po nad przepaściami śledczych tych badań. Ale znać skazaną była na ciągłą dwójplątnicę nadziei i bojaźni. — Jeśliby rzeczywiście wóz wyłamał sztaby — nastawał pierwszy łucznik — to kawałki ich byłyby skierowane do środka nie zaś jak są, na zewnątrz. — Oho! — powiedział Tristan do żołnierza — masz bratku legawcowy nos urzędnika z kasztelu. Odpowiedz na to, stara. — A Matko Najświętsza! — zawołała kobieta głosem mimowolnie łez pełnym — przysięgam ci, panie najmiłościwszy, że żelaza te wóz połamał. Toż tamten oto człowiek widział. I cóż to zresztą ma do waszej cyganki? — Hm — mruknął Tristan. — Do licha! — rozpoczął żołdak pogłaskany pochwałą wojewody — złomki żelaza świeżutkie są całkiem. Tristan się wyprostował. Worecznica pobladła jak chusta. — Ile, mówisz, jest czasu od owego woza? — Miesiąc, dwa tygodnie, jasny panie. Zkąd ja mam wiedzieć, biedna? — Pierwej powiedziała że rok z górą — podchwycił żołdak. — Sprawa nieczysta! — warknął Tristan. — Wielmożny, jasny panie! — wołała Gudula, przyciskając się wciąż do okna i drżąca ze strachu, by nie przyszło któremu do głowy zajrzeć do celki — jasny panie! przysięgam, że kratę wyłamał wóz. Klnę ci się na wszystkich świętych Pańskich. Niech mię piekło porwie, niech Boga nie oglądam, jeżeli nie wóz! — Za gorąco mi waśćka przysięgasz — zauważył Tristan z trafnością inkwizytorską. Pustelnica czuła, że w niej jedna po drugiej pękały sprężyny przytomności i pewności siebie. Nic się jakoś nie wiodło, a tu z przerażeniem postrzegała, że mówiła nie jak wypadało. Wtem nadbiegł inny strażnik miejski, wołając: — Panie pułkowódzco, stara pokutnica zmyśla. Czarownica nie uciekła Ulicą-Baranią. Łańcuch zaciągniętym tam był noc całą, i strażnik nikogo przechodzącego nie widział. Tristan, którego twarz zasępiała się coraz bardziej, spytał Guduli: — Co na to masz do powiedzenia? Ona i temu wypadkowi usiłowała stawić czoło. — To wielmożny panie, że nie wiem, żem się omylić mogła. Jakoż, w istocie, myślę, że się przebrała na drugi brzeg wody. — W stronę tedy przeciwną — mówił Tristan. — Ależ nie jest prawdopodobnem, by się odważyła wracać do Grodu, gdzie ją ścigano. Kłamiesz tedy, stara.... — Przytem — napomknął żołdak pierwszy — nie ma żadnej łodzi, ani u tego, ani u tamtego brzegu. — Wpław się rzuciła — jękła kobieta, broniąc pozycyi do ostatka. — Alboż białogłowy mogą pływać! — wtrącił żołdak. — A do szatana! długoż to nas myślisz tak okłamywać? — zawołał Tristan z gniewem. Czarownicy licho nie weźmie, na jej zaś miejscu ciebie tymczasem powieszę. Kwandransik pytałki wyciągnie ci kostkę prawdy z gardła. Chodź-no wacani za nami. Pustelnica gorączkowo słów się tych uczepiła: — Wola wasza, miłościwy panie. Proszę, proszę. Pytałka. I owszem. Prowadźcie. Prędzej! śpieszmy! chodźmy natychmiast! I owszem... — A, tymczasem, myślała sobie, córka się moja ocali. — Toż pochop do pytki! — powiedział Tristan. — Nic już nie rozumiem tej waryatki. Stary pięćdziesiętnik czat o siwych włosach wystąpił z szeregów i rzekł do wojewody: — Waryatka w rzeczy samej, panie dowódzco. Jeżeli prawda, że puściła cygankę, to nie z własnej ochoty, gdyż znieść nie może tego plemienia. Oto już lat piętnaście zostaję przy czatach, i każdego wieczora słyszę ją przeklinającą cyganów. Jeżeli zaś, jak się domyślam, ścigamy małą ową z kozą, to tej najbardziej nienawidzi. Gudula uczyniwszy wysiłek, dodała: — Tej najbardziej. Jednogłośne świadectwo całej kompanii łuczników potwierdziło wojewodzie słowa starego pięćdziesiętnika. Tristan Hermita, zwątpiwszy, by się co dało wyciągnąć od pustelnicy, odwrócił się; biedna kobieta patrzyła z niepokojem gorączkowym na wojewodę, wolnym krokiem zmierzającego ku swemu wierzchowcowi. — Nie ma co — odsapnął ten przez zęby — w drogę! Szukajmy dalej. Nie zasnę, dopóki cyganka powieszoną nie będzie. Wahał się jednak chwilkę, zanim nogę do strzemienia włożył. Gudula była jakby między życiem a śmiercią, widząc wojewodę zataczającego do koła placu niespokojny wzrok psa tropiącego, który czuje gdzieś w pobliżu legowisko zwierza i oddalić się nie chce. Trzasnął nareszcie głową i wskoczył na siodło. Boleśnie ściśnięte serce matki zabiło swobodniej i żywiej, a rzucając ukradkowy wzrok na córkę, na którą spojrzeć nie śmiała od chwili przybycia pogoni, rzekła z cicha do siebie: — Ocalona! Biedna dziewczyna zostawała cały ten czas w kątku, bez oddechu, bez ruchu, mając wciąż obraz śmierci przed oczyma. Nie straciła ani jednego słowa ze sceny Guduli z Tristanem; ani jedno utrapienie matki jej nie minęło. Słyszała każde trzaśniecie urywającej się nici, która trzymała ją nad przepaścią. Bazy już ze dwadzieścia zdawało się jej, że wszystko stracone, że włosek zbawienia rwie się i pęka. Nareszcie poczęła oddychać, i grunt twardy uczuła pod sobą. W tejże chwili posłyszała głos mówiący do wojewody: — Skórka na buty, mości wojewodo, nie moja to już sprawa, sprawa nie rycerska, wieszać czarownice. Kanalia gminna już pobita. Zostawiam przy dziele waszą miłość samą. Raczycie uznać za właściwe, że wrócę do swojej chorągwi, z uwagi że jest bez naczelnika. Głos ów, był to głos Phoebusa de Châteaupers. Co się naraz w sercu dziewczyny stało, sprawy-by sobie nie zdała... tu się znajdował, on, przyjaciel jej, obrońca, podpora, Phoebus jej?!... Zerwała się z miejsca, i zanim matka zdążyła jej przeszkodzić, rzuciła się ku okienku z okrzykiem: — Phoebusie! do mnie! Phoebusie mój! Phoebusa już nie było. Tylko co zawrócił galopem za węgieł ulicy Nożowniczej. Ale Tristan nie był jeszcze odjechał. Pustelnica z rykiem skoczyła ku córce. Gwałtownie odepchnęła ją w tył, wlepiając szpony w jej szyję. Nie do pieszczot zagrożonej tygrysiej samicy! Ale już było za późno. Tristan zoczył. — Oho! — zawołał z chychotem obnażającym mu zęby i czyniącym twarz jego podobną do mordy wilczej — dwie myszki w jednej norze! — Anim wątpił — natracił żołdak. Tristan uderzył go po ramieniu. — Dzielny kot z ciebie!... No — dodał — gdzież jest Henriet Cousin? Człowiek nie mający nic żołnierskiego ani w postawie, ani w stroju, wysunął się z szeregów. Na sobie miał kurtkę pół szarą pół brązową, włosy gładkie, rękawy skórzane, pęk sznurów trzymał w grubej dłoni. Człowiek ten ustawicznie towarzyszył Tristanowi, jak Tristan towarzyszył zawsze Ludwikowi XI. — Przyjacielu — powiedział Tristan — trafiliśmy, jak mniemam, na czarownicę, którejśmy szukali. Powiesisz mi to. Masz drabinkę z sobą? — Jest tam jedna u poddasza Słupiastej-kamienicy — odrzekł zagadnięty. — Czy to wedle tej oto sprawiedliwości dziać się rzecz ma? — dodał, wskazując ręką na szubienicę kamienną? — Tak jest. — Ehe! — zawołał drab ze śmiechem brutalniejszym jeszcze od śmiechu wojewody — niedaleka droga! — Spiesz! — rzekł Tristan krótko. — Naśmiejesz się sobie dowoli później. Tymczasem od chwili zdradzenia się dziewczyny, odkąd wszelka nadzieja ocalenia uważaną być mogła za przepadła, pustelnica nie wyrzekła ani jednego słowa. Rzuciła biedną na pół obumarłą cygankę w kąt jaskini, i sama natychmiast wróciła napowrót do okiennego otworu, o którego kamienną oprawę wsparła się obiema rękami, jakoby szponami. W postawie tej ujrzano ją rzucającą do koła na wszystkich tych czatników i strażników spojrzenia bezmyślne a rozpalone. Gdy Henriet Cousin zbliżył ku oknu, takim go dzikim wzrokiem przeszyła, że się cofnął. — Panie — rzekł wracając do wojewody — którą to z nich brać trzeba? — Młodą. — Chyba-że! ze starą bowiem licho się jakieś dzieje. — Biedna mała tancerka! — westchnął stary pięćdziesiętnik czat. Henriet Cousin podstąpił znowu pod okno. Oczy spuścić musiał przed spojrzeniem matki, i począł dość nieśmiało: — Pani... Ona mu przerwała głosem grubym, ponurym: — Czego? — Nie po was, nie, po tamtą przychodzę. — Po jaką tamtą? — Po młodą. Pustelnica poczęła trzęść głową i wrzeszczeć: — Nie ma! nikogo nie ma! żywego ducha nie ma! — Gdzież tam — począł kat — wszak wiecie dobrze. Pozwólcie mi wziąść młodą. Nic wam złego zrobić nie chcę, wam samym. Z dziwnem szyderstwem odparła: — Mnie? mnie nie chcesz zrobić nic złego? — Oddajcie mi tamtą, pani; taka jest wola pana wojewody. Ona powtórzyła z wyrazem obłąkania: — Nikogo, nie ma nikogo! — Ależ wam powiadam, że jest; wszyscyśmy widzieli, że was ta dwie. — A no, to chodź zobacz? — huknęła pustelnica z chychotem dzikim. — Wsadź tu głowę! Kat spojrzał na pazury matki, i nie odważył się. — Prędzej! — krzyknął Tristan, który ustawiwszy wojsko do koła Szczurzej-Jamy, umieścił się sam konno u szubienicy. Henriet po raz drugi zawrócił do wojewody całkiem zakłopotany. Sznury położył na ziemi i przestępując z nogi na nogę, miął kapelusz w rękach. — Miłościwy panie — spytał — którędy wejść? — Ależ drzwiami. — Drzwi nie ma. — Więc oknem. — Zanadto wązkie, panie. — Rozszerz je, do pioruna! — zawołał Tristan gniewnie — alboż nie masz drągów i młotów? Zaparta w swem łożysku matka, wciąż na czatach, zerkała oczami to tu to tam. Niczego się już spodziewać nie mogła, i sama nie wiedziała czego chce; czuła tylko że córki nie odda. Henriet Cousin poszedł po pudło z narzędziami, schowane na poddaszu Słupiastej-Kamienicy. Wyniósł ztamtąd zarazem i podwójną drabinę, którą też natychmiast oparł o szubienicę. Pięciu czy sześciu ludzi z wojewodzińskiej straży uzbroiło się w piki i drągi żelazne; Tristan poprowadził ich sam ku oknu. — Słuchaj, stara — wezwał tonem surowym — po dobrej woli oddaj nam tę dziewczynę. Pustelnica spojrzała nań, jak gdy się kogo nie rozumie. — I wreszcie — jął znów Tristan — co ci na tem zależy, do stu par djabłów, że się opierasz powieszeniu czarownicy jakiejś? Nędznica poczęła śmiać się śmiechem opętanej: — Co mi na tem zależy? To moja córka! Głos, jakim wyrazy te wymówiła, dreszczem oblał samego nawet Cousina. — Przykro mi bardzo — odpowiedział wojewoda — lecz taka jest wola króla, pana naszego najmiłościwszego. Ona wrzasnęła ze wzmagającym się, okropnym swym śmiechem: — I cóż mnie twej król ma obchodzić? Powiadam ci, że to moja córka. — Wywalić ścianę — rzekł Tristan. Dla zrobienia otworu odpowiednio szerokiego, wystarczało wyrwać jeden z dolnych kamieni oprawy okna. Gdy matka posłyszała łomot drągów i motyk, podkopujących się pod jej fortecę, wydała okrzyk przerażający; poczem biegać poczęła dokoła swej celki z szybkością nadzwyczajną, na sposób zwierząt dzikich; do wirowych tych poskoków zamknięcie ją wdrożyło. Nie mówiła już nic, oczy jej tylko pałały. Żołnierzy chłód przejmował do głębi duszy. Nagle porwała za piaskowcową bryłę, którą zwykle pod głowę kładła, i obiema rękami cisnęła nią na pracujących. Kamień źle rzucony (ręce jej bowiem drżały) nie dotknął nikogo, i zatoczył się pod nogi rumaka Tristana. Ona zgrzytnęła zębami. Na dworze jasny już poranek świecił, i słońce niebawem wzejść miało; piękne różane obłoczki krasiły stare omszone kominy Słupiastego-domu. O tej porze otwierać się zwykle poczynały na dachach wcześniejsze okienice wielkiego miasta. Ztąd i owad śpieszący na targ wieśniacy, na objuczonych osłach, coraz częściej pokazywali się na ulicach przyległych, a przerzynając Plac grevski. zatrzymywali się chwilkę przy szeregach żołnierzy, ściśniętych dokoła Szczurzej-Jamy, spoglądali na tłokowisko okiem zdziwionem, i odchodzili. Pustelnica poszła usiąść przy swojej córce, umieściła się tuż przed nia, i własnem ciałem ją zakrywając, ze wzrokiem osłupiałym, przysłuchiwała się biednemu dziewczęciu, które skulone i nieruchome, powtarzało głosem cichym jeden wciąż wyraz: „Phoebus! Phoebus!” W miarę jak praca burzycieli zdawała się postępować, matka machinalnie posuwała się w tył i coraz bardziej przyciskała córkę do ściany. Naraz ujrzała (gdyż nie spuszczała z oka miejsc zagrożonych), że się kamienna posada okna zachwiała i pochytnęła; jednocześnie dał si słyszeć głos Tristana, zachęcający robotników. Wówczas wyszła ze stanu omdlenia, w jaki wpadła na chwilę. Wrzasnęła lamentem strasznym ; a narzekanie jej i złorzeczenia, to rozdzierały raz słuch jak skrzypienie piły, to znowu huczały, jak gdyby wszystkie przekleństwa skupiły się na jej ustach, by razem wybuchnąć. — Ho! ho! ho! — wywodziła. — Ależ to okropne! Rozbójnikami jesteście! Więc doprawdy myślicie zabrać mi córkę? Wszakże wam powiadam, że to moja córka! O nikczemnicy! o służalcy kata! podłe żołdaki, mordercę! Ratujcie! gore! złodzieje! Alboż to tak mi zabiorą me dziecię! I gdzież jest Bóg wszechmocny w niebiosach? I zwracając się do Tristana, zapieniona, ze wzrokiem obłąkanym, na czworakach jak pantera, rozczochrana cała, i najeżona: — Zbliż się no — zawołała — zbliż się do mojej córki!... A może nie rozumiesz kobiety, gdy ci powiada, że to jest córka? Może nie wiesz, co to jest być matką, być rodzicem dziecka, własnego dziecka? Ach potworo, wilkołaku ty jakiś, nigdyżeś nie żył ze swoją wilczycą? nigdyś wilcząt nie miał? Jeśli zaś je masz, nic-że ci się nie przewraca we wnętrznościach, gdy one skomlą? — Odrzucić kamień — powiedział Tristan — już się nie trzyma. Drągi podważyły ciężką bryłę. Był to, powiedzieliśmy, ostatni szaniec matki. Rzuciła się nań, chcąc go zatrzymać; zadarła głaz paznogciami, lecz osadzisty piaskowiec, poruszony przez sześciu ludzi, wymknął się i zwolna osunął na ziemię wzdłuż żelaznych lewarów. Matka, widząc wyłoni dokonany, padła przed otworem w poprzek, jakby własnem ciałem zagrodzić chciała wstęp do celki, i łamiąc ręce, tłukąc głową o posadzkę, wrzeszczała głosem chropawym od zmęczenia: — Ratujcie! gore! gore! — Teraz wziąść dziewczynę! — rzekł Tristan niewzruszony. Matka popatrzyła na żołnierzy w sposób tak rozwścieklony, że większą ochotę mieli cofnąć się, niż postąpić naprzód. — Cóż znowu! — jął wojewoda — Henriet Cousin, ty? Nikt z miejsca nie ruszył. — A na rogi Lucypera! czy tacy z was rycerze? lękacie się kobiety? — Miłościwy panie — odezwał się Henriet — czy to nazywasz kobieta? — Ma grzywę lwią! — dodał inny. — Żywo! — woła Tristan — wyłom dostatecznie szeroki. Wejść trzech razem, jak przy szturmie Pontoise. Skończmyż już raz, do stu par kiszek djabelskich pierwszego, który się cofnie, rozpłatam na dwie połowy. Postawieni między matką a wojewodą, między groźbą i groźbą, żołnierze wahali się chwilkę, poczem wybierając jedno, postąpili ku Szczurzej-Jamie. Gdy pustelnica to postrzegła, powstała nagle na kolana, rozchyliła włosy spadające jej na twarz, i ręce chude a pokaleczone opuściła na biodra. Dwie grube łzy jedna po drugiej pokazały się wówczas na jej rzęsach i zwolna spłynęły zmarszczkami wzdłuż policzków, jako potok wyżłobionym przez się łożyskiem. Jednocześnie poczęła mówić, ale głosem tak błagalnym tak słodkim, tak pokornym i przeszywającym zarazem, że w otoczniu. Tristana niejeden strażnik więzienny, któryby krew ludzką ssać był gotów, ukradkowie oczy ocierał. — Panowie! wielmożni panowie strażnicy, słówko jedno! Muszę, koniecznie muszę wam to powiedzieć. Uważacie bo, to moja córka, droga moja mała, biedna córeczka, którąm straciła była. Posłuchajcie. Prawdziwa historya. Wyobraźcie sobie, że doskonale znam panów strażników. Zawsze najłaskawiej obchodzili się ze mną w czasach jeszcze, kiedy chłopcy uliczni kamieniami ciskali we mnie za to, żem grzesznie żywot wiodła. Wszakże tak? zostawicie mi dziecko, gdy się o wszystkiem dowiecie. Jestem, widzicie, biedną straconą kobietą. Ukradli mi ją cyganie. Całych lat piętnaście chowałam jej trzewiczek. Patrzcie, oto jest. Taką miała nóżkę. W Reims, Bóła-Perełka! przy ulicy Ciężko-Wesołej! Niejednemu z was przypomni to nawet może cokolwiek. Tak jest, to ja. Gdyście byli młodsi, w owym czasie, a śliczne to były czasy, słodkie się chwile pędziło. Będziecie mieli litość nademną, nie prawdaż, panowie? Cyganki mi ją porwały; lat piętnaście tak żyłam, nie wiedząc gdzie ją ukryły. Myślałam że umarła. Wyobraźcie sobie, dobrzy moi poczciwi ludzie, wydało mi się że umarła, że nie żyje. Piętnaście lat spędziłam w tym oto lochu, bez ognia w zimie. A to niełatwo, wierzcie. Biedny mały trzewiczek! Tyle płakałam i wyrzekałam, że Bóg miłosierny wysłuchał mię. Oddał mi córkę, tej oto właśnie nocy. Prawdziwy cud dobroci Bożej. Żywą była. Nie weźmiecie mi jej, jestem tego najzupełniej pewna! Gdyby to mnie, no! to jeszcze, ale ją, dziecko szesnastoletnie! Pozwólcie jej, by miała czas słońcu się przyjrzeć!.. Cóż wam ona złego zrobiła? ani odrobinki. Za toż samo. Gdybyście wiedzieli, że prócz niej nie mam nikogo, żem stara, że to jest błogosławieństwo zesłane mi przez Matkę Najświętszą. A zresztą, wyście tak dobrzy wszyscy! Nie wiedzieliście, że to moja córka. Teraz już wiecie. O, kocham ją! Wielki panie wojewodo, wolałabym śmiertelną ranę w sercu, niźli najdrobniejsze zadraśnięcie jej palca. Ach, masz jasny panie wyraz niezmiernie dobrego pana. Co tu teraz powiadam, tłómaczy ci dokładnie rzecz całą, nieprawdaż? O gdyby miał matkę, wielmożny panie! jesteś wodzem, zostawże mi moje dziecię. Uważ, że cię błagam na klęczkach, jakoby przed figurą Chrystusa Pana. Niczego od nikogo nie żądam; jestem z Reims, miłościwi panowie; mam kawałeczek gruntu po moim wuju Mahiecie Pradon. Nie jestem żebraczką. Niczego nie żądam, żądam tylko swego dziecięcia. Ach, żądam, by przy mnie dziecko zostało. Bóg sprawiedliwy co mi je wrócił, i który jest panem nad pany, nie uczyniłże przecież tego ot tak sobie! Król! powiadacie król! Ależ, choćby i tak, to mu wielkiej przyjemności nie zrobi, gdy mi zamordują dziewczynkę moją małą! A przytem król jest dobry! To moja wszak córka, córka moja, własna moja córka. Nie królewska, nie wasza, moja! Chcę odejść, obie chcemy odejść, same, bez niczego! Dwom kobietom przechodzącym, z których jedna matka, a druga córka, każdy wolną drogę pokaże. Przepuśćcież nas! jesteśmy z Reims. O jakżeście dobrzy! panowie strażnicy, kocham was wszystkich! Nie zabierzecie mi maleńkiej mojej córeczki, to niepodobne. Alboż nie prawda, że to jest całkiem niepodobne? Dziecię moje! dziecię moje! Usiłowanie autora byłoby daremnem: nie jesteśmy w stanie dać wyobrażenia o ruchach jej, tonie, łzach, które połykała mówiąc, o łamaniu, to składaniu rak jak przy modlitwie, o uśmiechach zamierających z rozpaczy, o spojrzeniach zapływających powodzią płaczu, o lamencie, westchnieniach, krzykach trwogi i nadziei, strasznych i przejmujących, jakiemi przecinała słowa bezładne, zmieszane, rozprzężone. Gdy zamilkła, Tristan brwi ściągnął, lecz tym razem po to, by ukryć łzę kręcącą się w tygrysiem oku. Przezwyciężył atoli słabość, i ozwał się sucho a krótko: — Tak król kazał. Nachyliwszy się zaś do ucha Henrieta Cousina, dodał z cicha: — Kończ prędzej! — Straszny wojewoda uczuł, być może, że i jemu już poczynało odwagi braknąć. Kat i strażnicy weszli do kryjówki. Matka nie czyniła żadnego oporu, podczołgnęła się tylko ku swojej córce i rzuciła się na nią całem ciałem. Cyganka ujrzała zbliżających się żołnierzy. Strach śmierci ocucił ją. — Matko moja! — krzyknęła z niewysłowionym wyrazem niebezpieczeństwa i trwogi — matko moja! nadchodzą! broń mię! — Tak, duszo moja, bronię cię! — odrzekła matka głosem gasnącym, i konwulsyjnemi uściski tuląc ją do siebie, twarz jej okrywała pocałowaniami. Obie tak razem na ziemi, matka osłaniająca córkę, tworzyły widowisko godne współczucia i litości. Henriet Cousin objął dziewczynę w pół, pod jej piękne ramiona,, Ona uczuwszy dotknięcie tej ręki, lekko tylko krzyknęła, i omdlała. Kat, któremu się łzy wielkiemi kroplami staczały na ofiarę, próbował unieść ją w swych dłoniach. Chciał odczepić matkę, która jakby węzłem jakim oplotła się do koła stanika dziewczyny swojemi ramionami; ale się węzeł ten okazał tak potężnie zaciśniętym, że nie było co myśleć o jego rozrywaniu. Wtedy Henriet Cousin wywlekł za sobą dziewczynę na zewnątrz nory, ciągnąc wraz z nią i matkę. Pustelnica miała również zwarte powieki. Słońce wschodziło właśnie w tej chwili, i Plac zalegała już dość znaczna ciżba ludu, z oddalenia i bojaźliwie przypatrującego się, coby to ciągnięto tak po bruku ku szubienicy. Wojewoda Tristan szczególną bowiem miał manię przy egzekucyach: nie pozwalał zbliżać się ciekawym. Henriet Cousin zatrzymał się z ciężarem przy fatalnej drabinie, i dysząc zaledwie, tak był wzruszony, zarzucił sznurek na prześliczną szyjkę dziewczęcia. Nieszczęśliwe dziecię poczuło okropne dotknięcie konopi. Podniosło powieki i ujrzało po nad swą głową obnażone ramię kamiennej szubienicy. Wstrzęsło się i zawołało głosem mocnym, rozdzierającym : — Nie! nie! nie chcę! — Matka, której głowa była zaplątaną i schowaną pod ubraniem córki, nie wyrzekła ani słowa; ujrzano tylko kurcze przebiegające po całem jej ciele, i posłyszano podwojony odgłos pocałunków, któremi córkę okrywała. Kat skorzystał z tej chwili i szybko rozwiązał jej ręce, obejmujące skazaną. Czy to z wyczerpania sił, czy z rozpaczy, staruszka się nie opierała. Wówczas Cousin wzniósł dziewczynę na swe barki; przecudne stworzenie, przegięte we dwoje, spadało mu na szeroką głowę. Poczem postawił stopę na drabinie. W tej chwili matka leżąca na bruku, szeroko rozwarła powieki. Nie wydawszy okrzyku, zerwała się z wyrazem okropnym, i wnet, jako zwierz dziki na swą ofiarę, rzuciła się na dłoń kata i ukąsiła ją. Stało się to błyskawicznie. Kat zawył z bólu. Skoczono mu w pomoc, z trudem wyciągnięto okrwawioną dłoń z pomiędzy zębów matki. Ona zachowywała milczenie głębokie. Odepchnięto ją dość brutalnie; zauważono, że głowa jej ciężka spadła na kamienie: podniesiono ją wraz, upadła znowu. Albowiem nie żyła już. Kat, nie puściwszy dziewczyny, jął dalej wstępować na drabinę.